


Good Morning

by btamamura



Series: NatSyo [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Chronic Illness, Crying, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Syo requires another surgery.But, there has been a promise made that Syo will wake up and hear the words 'good morning' from everyone who loves him.So, before that happens, he asks for everyone else to make sure Natsuki's not alone.Established NatSyo. Rated for coarse language courtesy of Syo.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: My own chronic illness inspired this one. No, I don't have a weak heart (though do have to monitor it after very bad times last year), but my health has been causing me great concern and then next thing I know, I want to write some NatSyo.
> 
> This is part of my NatSyo series, so their relationship is established. Cursing is present at one point. Characters might be a bit OOC, but all things considered... Also, I don't know how Syo and Kaoru's parents behave, so it's basically my thoughts on them.
> 
> If none of that has scared you away, I hope you enjoy this!

Syo sat up in a bed he was all too familiar with, and not for pleasant reasons. He was listening to the same words he'd heard since childhood, words he hated hearing. He knew his loved ones would have something to say once they were by his side, and he knew each voice would be tinged with concern.

Why?

Because he was in the hospital after collapsing. 

***

Natsuki was the first to enter the room, immediately rushing to Syo's side and taking his smaller hands into his. "Syo-chan, are you alright?"

"I will be," he replied in a small voice as the remaining members of _STARISH_ , as well as Nanami Haruka, entered the room. "Sorry."

"What are you saying, Syo? You don't have to apologise!" Cecil insisted.

Syo shook his head. "I do. I don't know what triggered this, but this is going to affect our group schedules. We have a live next month, and who knows how long I'll be in here?"

"Don't worry about that, Shiny is making arrangements to have it postponed," Tsukimiya Ringo assured as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great, to be honest."

"Then, we should all leave you to get some rest."

Syo shook his head. "It's not that. I just...feel bad that I've made everyone worry again."

"Of course we'll worry about you, Syo-chan! We all love you very much!" Natsuki exclaimed. "You have no reason to apologise to us! If anything..."

"Natsuki?"

"If anything, I should apologise. I know the warning signs, but I wasn't able to see them until it was too late because I wasn't paying attention. If I had seen them sooner, we could've gotten you help before it came to this. I'm sorry, Syo-chan, I should've noticed..."

"Oi, what are you saying? There were no warning signs this time! It was very rapid, so you wouldn't have noticed anything was wrong until you had anyway. You don't have to apologise either, Natsuki, okay?"

"Syo-chan..."

He pulled his hands from Natsuki's and opened his arms. "Come here."

He nodded, gently wrapping his arms around the younger blond before letting out a sniff.

"Don't hold it back, okay? No judgement in here." He rubbed his back as he felt him shake. "You've been very brave despite this frightening you, haven't you? This has always given you a fright since we were kids."

He nodded against his shoulder.

"I'll be okay, I always have been. I'm still here, even though I had been told I shouldn't be. I've still got more years in me."

A muffled, choked sob sounded.

"It's alright, Natsuki."

The remaining visitors turned away to give the pair some privacy.

***

Natsuki pulled back.

"You should go wash up, okay?" Syo suggested with a pat on the shoulder.

He nodded and sighed quietly. "I'll be back soon."

"While you're gone, could you also get me some of that sports drink from the vending machine?"

"You can have anything by mouth?"

"Not yet, but for when I can."

"Alright, Syo-chan. My treat." He leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"See you shortly."

He nodded and left the room.

Syo turned to everyone else, waiting until he was certain Natsuki's footsteps had faded down the hall. "Has he gone?"

Ringo looked out into the hall. "Yes, he's gone."

"Good. There's something I actually need to tell all of you. But, I'll tell Natsuki another time, when it's just us and when he's more calm. If I tell him now, it might trigger re-awakening Satsuki."

Everyone tensed at those words. "You're not alright, are you, Syo?" Tokiya questioned.

Syo shook his head. "It's too soon to say for sure, but the doctor isn't very hopeful. I may be capable of beating the odds, but..."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Otoya asked.

"I might require surgery again. It's risky, but if it works, then I should be able to live more years."

"If not?"

He shook his head. "There is no _if not_ in this case. It's either that it works, or I die on the table."

Gasps erupted from the group.

"While I appreciate concern for my wellbeing, I'm telling you this because I have a huge favour to ask of each of you."

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"Throughout this whole ordeal, Natsuki will either be a wreck or force himself to face it with a smile. Don't leave him alone."

Ringo crossed his arms. "You've known Nacchan since you were both children, correct? He's been like this before?"

"There were times, yeah. Sometimes, he'd be sobbing as much as Kaoru. Other times, he'd put on a brave face even though he really just wanted to cry and scream. After Satsuki came about, if his glasses came off..."

"Satsuki-san yelled at you for making Shinomiya-san upset?" Haruka queried.

"Yeah. Then, when the glasses were back on, he didn't know if he should smile or cry. So, he forced a smile instead. I don't want Natsuki to do that again, and especially not for my sake. So, through this whole ordeal, even if I turn out to be okay, look after him for me, okay?"

"You have our word, Kurusu," Masato spoke, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Thank you. Knowing Natsuki will have all of you to look after him takes a huge load off my mind."

"Oh, he's coming back," Ringo called quietly.

"Remember, I'll let him know later."

Natsuki entered the room, sensing lifting dread. He approached the bed and handed Syo the bottle. "Sorry it took so long, I had to go to the vending machine on the next floor down."

"No worries, Natsuki. Oh, you got my favourite!"

"Well, I want my Syo-chan to find something to enjoy while in here."

"Thanks. You always manage to pull that off somehow."

"Hey, should I bring some of your _Kenka no Ouji-sama_ DVDs next time?"

"Sure! We can watch them together!"

The rest of the visitors watched the pair converse. While they could see Natsuki was more calm at that moment after having released his earlier pent-up emotions, they knew Syo was right to be concerned about how the tallest and oldest member of _STARISH_ would handle the situation.

***

The next day, Natsuki was paying a solo visit. Most of _STARISH_ had work they had to attend to, while Haruka had been summoned to speak with Shining Saotome. Natsuki carried a bag filled with goodies for Syo, in order to make sure his hospital stay was comfortable.

He knocked on the door and waited to hear for permission to enter.

"Come in!"

He opened the door, entering the room and closing the door after himself. "Good morning, Syo-chan!"

"Hey, Natsuki. How are you? Sleep well last night?"

"Well, not exactly, but I did get some rest."

"Well, don't overdo it, okay?"

"Okay."

"What's in the bag?"

"Aside from your DVDs and a portable player, I brought along a few other items to make this room a bit brighter."

"Oh?"

Natsuki set the bag down on the seat beside the bed. "A couple of your hats, in boxes to keep them safe, one of my stuffed animals and a poster of _STARISH_ from our last live."

Syo smiled fondly. "Thanks. Normally, I'd protest about the stuffed animals, but if it's just one, it'll make this place feel more like home without being overwhelming."

He beamed. "And with the poster, it'll be like we're always with you, so you don't have to get lonely between visiting hours. You can also cuddle the stuffed animal if you need to."

"That's very thoughtful."

"My Syo-chan can't be lonely, it's not allowed. And my Syo-chan is a fighter, but even great warriors need a hug every now and then."

He chuckled. "You're right. Thanks, Natsuki. I mean it. Ever since we were kids, you'd do this. You'd find a way to make my stays more comfortable and encouraged me. Even when all you wanted to do was cry, you kept hope for my sake. Have I ever told you I loved that about you?"

"Maybe, but I can't quite remember."

"Then, I'll say it now. I love that you do this for me."

"Well, I love you, Syo-chan, why wouldn't I do something for you if I could?" He cocked his head and blinked, looking like a confused puppy.

Syo chuckled. "Yeah, good point. I love you too, Natsuki. By the way, I know we couldn't do this while everyone was here yesterday, so...come here?"

He nodded, knowing what Syo had in mind. He bent down and allowed their lips to meet for a quick kiss. "Ringo-chan knows about us, he clued in yesterday and spoke with me after we left."

"He did? What did he say?"

"At first, he was disappointed we broke the _No Romance_ rule, but conceded that love can't be controlled. I explained my feelings for you had been present since we were children, so he said that as long as it doesn't interfere with our work, and as long as it's not made public, we have his full support."

"I see. That's a relief."

"We don't have to hold off in front of him."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Anyway, Syo-chan, I'd better set up these decorations." He gave him a kiss on the cheek, then one on the forehead.

"When I get out of here, I have so much to make up to you."

Natsuki chuckled sweetly before straightening his posture.

***

They had finished watching one of Syo's DVDs when Syo yawned. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Syo-chan, you should get some rest. You did once complain about quick tests done in the middle of the night last time you were admitted."

"Yeah. I get why they do it, but I wish they could find a way to do it while I'm asleep." Another yawn.

Natsuki shut down the DVD player. "We can watch more later." He helped Syo get comfortable, easing the bed into reclining position. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my beloved Syo-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mm, sounds good. You don't have work?"

"My schedule's free all week."

"Ah, right, next week is the big job. Will you be alright with that?"

"I will. As long as my Syo-chan is fighting, I mustn't allow myself to give up."

"Yeah. You've got it."

"Sleep well, Syo-chan."

"You too, Natsuki."

Natsuki waited until Syo's breathing evened out before he quietly left the room.

***

The week passed in that same manner, sometimes Natsuki was accompanied by someone else - Haruka one day, Tokiya another, then there was a day Tokiya, Otoya, Cecil and Masato had accompanied him. The members of _QUARTET NIGHT_ and _HEAVENS_ sent their best regards, Yamato even declaring another battle once Syo was better.

Natsuki had behaved as if nothing was wrong, and while Syo wanted him to keep believing that, he knew he couldn't keep the truth from him for much longer. He made sure it was a day someone was accompanying him so he wouldn't be alone after receiving the news.

Tokiya was accompanying him again. "Today's the day, isn't it?" Tokiya asked Syo as Natsuki went to fetch another bottle of the sports drink.

Syo nodded. "When he comes back, I'll tell him. During that time..."

"I'll wait outside the room, allowing you some privacy. He can stay in our room tonight, we've all made plans that the least busy members will keep him company in our own ways."

"Thanks, Tokiya." He grasped the sheets. "You know he's fond of physical contact. I know you and Masato tend to have reservations about it, but...please just give him a hug if he needs it."

"Will he ask?"

"He's not the sort to _ask_ for hugs, it's impulse. If he suddenly approaches you and shows any signs of needing one, just accept."

"Okay. I'll speak with Hijirikawa-san about it too."

"Thanks."

Natsuki entered the room, again noticing heavy air. It didn't lift away. "Has something happened?"

Tokiya excused himself and stepped out of the room.

"Tokiya-kun? Syo-chan? What's going on?"

Syo sighed. "I need to tell you something." 

Natsuki moved to the seat beside the bed. "What is it, Syo-chan?"

"I'm sorry you're the last to know about this, but I was too worried about how you'd react."

"Syo-chan? What is it? I'm not upset you haven't told me sooner, but, why were you worried? You're...you're not alright, are you...?"

He could already see dread filling the green eyes. "It's too soon to say for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I need surgery. It's serious this time."

"Surgery...?"

"If it works, then I'll have more years ahead of me."

"And if not...?"

"That's not an option. It has to work or..."

***

Outside the room, Tokiya waited to be called back in. He heard a loud exclamation closely followed by pleas for it to just be some sick joke. He wrapped an arm around his middle and squeezed his arm, unable to imagine just how Natsuki was feeling at receiving such news. It was bad enough for him, and the rest of the group, but they didn't have the exact same bond as was shared between Natsuki and Syo. He understood why Syo had asked everyone to take care of Natsuki through the whole situation.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard loud sobs, slowly accompanied by slightly quieter ones. It was as if Natsuki's pain was emanating, filling the vicinity. He felt his insides twist. "Is this what Shinomiya-san feels?" he murmured.

***

Syo knew Natsuki would handle it about as well as Kaoru had, and that was not well at all. He'd called Kaoru before his friends had been permitted to visit and broken the news. He'd heard his brother quietly sob while asking if he was just having a bad dream and begging for someone to wake him up. It had been enough to bring tears to his eyes, but he'd been able to clean away any evidence before everyone entered the room.

Natsuki's sobs were louder than usual, filled with immense heartache and fear that Syo might leave him. Words of assurance failed to comfort him at that moment, and before Syo knew it, he was sharing in tears and sobs as he and Natsuki held each other.

He was scared, of course he was. But, he was most upset that he was the one responsible for making Natsuki cry like that. He could only choke out apologies, but no other words were exchanged.

***

Half an hour later, they'd managed to calm down. Natsuki continued to hold Syo, not too tight, as if afraid to let him go.

"I'm sorry."

Natsuki shook his head. "I'm sorry for reacting like that. I'm not the one who has to undergo surgery that will decide if..." Tears welled in his eyes again.

"You have every right to react like that." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll keep fighting as always. You know me, I'm not the sort to give up."

He sniffed and nodded, nuzzling into the crook of Syo's neck and kissing his pulse point. "I know. You're strong, Syo-chan. I just..."

"Just as you wanted to make sure I'm not alone, I did the same. I told my family first, naturally. Then, I told everyone else who came to visit when I was first admitted. My family will look after each other, and I asked everyone else to help look after you."

"I see. So, that's why you told them first? Aside from your family."

"Yeah." He ran his hand down to Natsuki's neck, gently running his fingers up and down the back of it. "You were already horribly shaken, so I needed to wait until I was certain you'd calmed down enough to not completely break. But, that's not all. There was another deciding factor."

"What was it?" He inhaled Syo's scent, nose twitching as he picked up medicines and other scents associated with the hospital.

"You mustn't be alone. So, I not only had to make sure you were genuinely more like your usual self, I had to make sure someone had come with you. Tokiya stepped out because he knew today was the day I broke the news. You're staying in his and Otoya's room tonight and it'll alternate. Nobody will leave you to face this alone, and if you need a hug, you'll get one." He turned his head, giving him a gentle kiss on his temple. "Am I worried about my future? Of course. But, what happens is what happens. I know my family will look out for each other, so while I'm worried about how they're handling it, I know they'll be alright. But, I've been worried about you. Now that I know you won't be dealing with any of this alone, I feel a little more at ease."

"We won't let you face this alone either."

"I know." He kissed him again. "I know."

"When will your family visit?"

"I asked for them to wait until the surgery drew near. I know they'd want to spend as much time with me as possible, but I also know they've been very busy of late, and if anything falls through because of me, I'd feel guilty. So, I told them not to drop everything for me."

"How did they handle it?"

"Kaoru yelled at me, of course. Our parents were more understanding about my request and said they'd finish their current jobs, but organise time off work after that so they could come visit. They'll also talk to Kaoru."

He nodded. "Are you alright, Syo-chan?"

"A little tired."

"Mm, me too."

"We should let Tokiya know he can come back in."

"Mm."

"Oi, don't fall asleep."

"Mm."

"Natsuki..."

"Mm."

"Anyway, I'd warned Tokiya this would happen, so he knows of the chance of the visit being cut short. I'll call him back in and he'll accompany you home. Okay?"

"Mm."

He smiled fondly. He raised his voice. "Tokiya, come back!"

The door opened and Tokiya entered the room. He wasn't surprised to see them cuddling each other, Natsuki somewhat hidden against Syo.

"Sorry, but we're both a bit tired after that."

"It's alright, Syo." He approached the bed and placed a hand on Natsuki's back. "Come on, Shinomiya-san, we should go home for now. Syo needs his rest."

Natsuki slowly pulled back and blinked as if in a sleepy daze. 

Syo nodded, cupping Natsuki's cheek. "It's alright, Natsuki. We'll both get lots of rest and you can come back tomorrow, okay?"

Natsuki nodded tiredly. 

Syo leaned forward, pressing his lips to Natsuki's cheek. "Go on now."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Syo-chan." He rose to his feet, still feeling Tokiya's hand against his back.

Tokiya used his other hand to lightly grasp Natsuki's arm. He watched as Syo settled himself in, wished him well, then walked out of the room with Natsuki.

***

That night, Otoya and Tokiya did what they could to help distract Natsuki's mind from the current situation. Otoya played a couple of songs on his guitar and Tokiya read to him. The pair even suggested watching Piyo-chan with him to try to cheer him up a little.

It worked for the most part. But, there was a point that Natsuki suddenly leaned against Tokiya and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
Tokiya tensed up for a second until he realised what was happening. Silently, he directed Natsuki's head to his shoulder and placed a hand between his shoulder blades. At the sound of soft sobs, he started to rock back and forth while Otoya rubbed Natsuki's back. Tokiya proceeded to quietly hum a soothing tune that had no words to it, hoping to calm Natsuki with his impromptu lullaby.

Otoya exchanged a glance with Tokiya, knowing they were both worried about Natsuki and Syo.

***

It had continued that way for the next two weeks. One or two members of _STARISH_ were with Natsuki at all times, whether he was working, visiting Syo, or later in the evening. If he needed to be held, he'd be held.

When Natsuki and Ren visited Syo the next day, they saw he was with his parents and brother. They were immediately welcomed in, Kaoru continuing to converse with Syo, Syo's father choosing to speak with Ren, and Syo's mother embracing Natsuki.

"Syo told us you've been by his side whenever it was possible. I know this scares you too, but you've been very brave. You should be proud of yourself, Natsuki," she had said with a slightly shaky voice. As she felt the young man tremble, she rocked him and made soothing sounds, just as she had when he was a child during similar circumstances. "You're always so brave for our Syo."

Natsuki nodded against her shoulder before pulling back. "Syo-chan is a fighter, but even he needs back-up."

She giggled at that. "You said something similar to that when you were all children. My goodness, you have grown up. You've always been tall for your age, but just look at you now!"

"He's still a huge softie," Syo commented. "Still into cute things like stuffed animals."

"Ahh, so you're the one responsible for the teddy bear by Syo-chan's bed!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Natsuki nodded. "Syo-chan should always have some company. So, he has the teddy and the poster."

The Kurusu twins' father nodded. "Watched over by everyone, huh? Good thinking, Natsuki!"

"But, that is Shinomi's specialty," Ren remarked. "He's always known how to keep Ochibi-chan's spirits up."

Natsuki blushed lightly.

"Oi, enough with the _Ochibi-chan_ , Ren!" Syo pouted.

The atmosphere in the room was light, despite the heavy weight of the situation that had brought them together in the first place. Nobody wanted it to weigh on them though, and while they'd never pretend it wasn't reality, nor would they ignore it, they did want to make sure they had some good times among them.

During the visit, Syo had asked for a few minutes alone with Natsuki, so the Kurusu matriarch offered to get something for everyone to eat, leading her husband, youngest son and oldest son's friend to the cafeteria, with reassurance she'd get something for Natsuki while there.

Syo looked to Natsuki, who had moved to sit beside the bed. "So, it's coming."

"You mean...?"

"It's been decided I'm having it this weekend. They don't want to wait any longer, and a spot opened up on the waiting list. I'm sure you can guess why."

He nodded solemnly.

"It was the soonest they could get and took it." He grasped the sheets. "My family's seen me cry before, but not since I was a kid. But, you..."

"Syo-chan..."

"I'm scared, Nacchan."

He gasped at the nickname. He'd wanted Syo to use it for a long time, but the boy had refused. He understood he was in a vulnerable state, so he didn't celebrate finally being addressed that way by him.

"I'm really, really scared, I'm fucking petrified! What if things go wrong and I don't wake up?"

He wrapped his arms around him tenderly and rubbed his back. "You will wake up. You're Kurusu Syo, you're the bravest, strongest person I've ever known! It's alright to be scared, all of us are, but you are a fighter."

"I know." He bit his bottom lip. "I know I am! But..." He inhaled sharply. "But, even the greatest of warriors can be defeated. What if this is my defeat?"

"No, Syo-chan, it won't be. You're not facing this alone. You have your parents, Kaoru-kun, Otoya-kun, Masato-kun, Haru-chan, Cecil-kun, Tokiya-kun, Ren-kun and I in your corner. There may not be much we can do once you enter the operating theatre, but we'll put all of our energy into doing what we can. We'll send out as many well wishes as we can, pray to a shrine, anything! You focus on staying alive, we'll handle the rest!"

"Nacchan..." He choked out a sob, then it was followed by more.

Natsuki felt tears in his eyes at the sound of Syo's sobs, but he told himself to hold them back until later. He had to be Syo's pillar of strength while he felt momentarily weak. "My Syo-chan, you will wake up. And when you do, we'll all be able to say _good morning_. You'll get lots of hugs and kisses and presents. And then, when you have your strength back, you can join us on stage once more. But, that's when you wake up. So, for now, save your strength for that. You're not alone, we're all with you, and we all love you."

He nodded, biting back a sob. "I won't give up. I can't."

"You never do, so I know you won't."

***

By the time Ren and the Kurusu family had returned, Syo had calmed down, and Natsuki had helped him clean away any evidence of his breakdown. They'd just finished exchanging a kiss when the door opened. 

Natsuki rose from the seat and stepped aside so someone from Syo's family could sit there. He accepted the bag of cookies from Mrs. Kurusu, then he and Ren decided to leave the family to have some time together. He was not going to discuss their earlier conversation, but he did have an idea as to something only _STARISH_ and Haruka could do for Syo.

***

"A song?" Haruka asked after Natsuki pitched his suggestion.

"Yes. We can record it for Syo-chan to listen to the night before he has to undergo surgery. A reminder that we're all here for him, and while we won't be allowed by his side that night, nor the next morning, we can still be with him."

"That's a great idea, Shinomiya-san!" She clapped her hands together once as she beamed.

"Even you can't be with him?" Cecil asked.

"His family said they'd try to arrange that I could be with them the next morning to see him off, but it's otherwise immediate family only," Natsuki explained.

"Then, a reassuring song is a good idea," Masato agreed. "As frightening as this time is for all of us, it must be even more so for Kurusu."

Natsuki nodded. "So, we should give Syo-chan whatever support we can."

Haruka's mind was already working, a tune coming to mind. While it would be along the vein of what she'd usually compose for Syo - something powerful, full of energy and dynamic - she knew it would require a little bit of everyone for the message to truly be carried. "I believe I may know how the song should go."

"Already? That's amazing, Haru-chan!"

***

It was the day before the surgery and the mood was heavy. More well-wishes, as well as reminders of Yamato's challenge, were delivered in the forms of cards and flowers. All of Syo's friends had visited at one point. Natsuki was accompanied by Cecil. It had been decided that he be the one to deliver the song. "Syo-chan, please listen to this song before you fall asleep tonight. Please keep our words and feelings in your heart."

Syo accepted the CD with a nod.

"Natsuki, we spoke with the staff, they said it's alright for you to be with us tomorrow morning. You may not be immediate family, but considering your history with our boys, you may as well be our third child," Mrs. Kurusu informed. "We also know that it's deeper than friendship between you two, so who are we to try to keep you from being with us at such an important moment?"

Natsuki hugged her. "Thank you."

"The rest of us have tomorrow off, we can wait in the cafeteria for news. We'll accompany Natsuki here but won't come in, then we'll go and wait," Cecil stated. 

Syo smiled. "So, everyone will still be with me some way. I'm glad."

"We'll all be here to see you wake up and then we can say _good morning_ , right?"

Syo nodded. "Yeah. I might sleep in, but I look forward to it."

Cecil directed his attention to the rest of the Kurusu family. "Syo will be protected by the Muses, do not fear. He will wake up, he will recover."

Neither of the three understood exactly what Cecil meant, but they accepted his words graciously all the same.

***

Syo felt fatigue setting in. He remembered the song. Using his portable DVD player, he listened to it, tears welling in his eyes at the message of strength, support, unity, all that could be felt from each voice and the music carrying the message. He could imagine everyone was in the room with him, smiling and offering their hands to him, lending their strength.

He fell asleep after the song finished, hope strong in his heart. 

Syo slept so deeply, he didn't hear Kaoru pack away the player and remark on how glad he was that Syo had so many people who loved him as much as they did. Kaoru had had numerous reservations about Syo becoming an idol, knowing it could be strenuous work. But, his ties with Haruka and _STARISH_ reassured him that Syo becoming an idol was right after all.

***

It was time. Syo looked to his whole family. He saw his father had an arm around his mother's shoulders, a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and his mother was holding Natsuki's hand. He'd received lots of hugs and kisses from the four of them before a surgical nurse came in to make the final preparations. 

Because Kaoru was a medical student, he was permitted to enter the operating theatre if he wanted to. While he would've rather stayed by Syo's side, he also knew he wouldn't have been able to handle seeing his brother being operated on, so he opted out. "I'll look after everyone for you, Syo-chan," he assured.

Syo heard words from his parents as well, choosing not to remark on their shaking voices.

Natsuki smiled tenderly. "Syo-chan, we'll see you later."

Syo nodded and grinned. "That's a promise, and a man never breaks his promises." 

"He's in good hands," the nurse assured before he was wheeled out.

"Come on, let's join everyone else," Mr. Kurusu suggested.

"I'll let the nursing staff know where we are so someone can contact us," Kaoru volunteered.

"I'll help. We'll meet you there," Natsuki added.

The parents nodded and left the room.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Kaoru-kun. Syo-chan told me the same."

Kaoru looked up at him. "Shinomiya-san..."

"It's just us."

He nodded. "Then, is it okay?"

"Of course." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, then bent over like a protective shield. "You can let it out."

He nodded, sniffling quietly.

He rubbed his back. He'd taken it upon himself to look after Kaoru, even though Syo had said he knew the younger twin had his family for support. But, Natsuki was practically family, so he counted. He'd known both of the twins from a young age, so he knew they could have similar moments of not wanting their parents to see them cry. He wasn't as close to Kaoru as he was to Syo, but he did love him like a little brother regardless and wanted to help him when he needed it.

Kaoru soon pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Thank you."

"That's alright. Let's get you washed up, then we'll join the others."

"You know, Shinomiya-san, you can be surprisingly mature."

He chuckled, not at all offended by that comment. "I have my moments." He led the way out of the room.

"How are you holding up? I know Syo-chan is very important to you too."

"Mm. I'm alright. I've had a few weeks to get the negativity out, now I'm only keeping hope."

"I heard the song. Was that your idea?" 

"It was. It was the best way I could think Syo-chan could receive strength from all of us right when he needed it."

"He heard it before going to sleep. He actually slept well, all things considered, so you all did something for him."

"I'm glad."

"Me too. Thank you, Shinomiya-san."

"Kaoru-kun?"

"Syo-chan told me about everything you've done for him since he was admitted, and not just his room. You came by every single day, even if it was a short visit due to a busy schedule. He told me about his breakdown, and how you helped reassure him through it. I knew for a while that my brother loved you, I knew for longer that you loved him, and...I'm glad. I really am glad that it's you. Ever since we were kids, you were there for us. While you sometimes chased Syo-chan around, you were also constantly by his side. You'd help comfort me whenever he was rushed to the hospital even if you were crying as hard as I was." He looked up at him. "You know, I almost tried to convince Syo-chan that being an idol was the wrong path to take. But, hearing your songs, especially the one you'd recorded just for him, I'm glad I didn't. Not only is he happy with what he does, but he's always surrounded by people who love him, even so far from home."

"Syo-chan is never too far from home."

"Mm, you're right! As long as he's with people who love him, he's always home. Thank you, Shinomiya-san."

He smiled tenderly and lightly ruffled Kaoru's hair. "Please remember to thank everyone else too, they've been looking out for Syo-chan."

"I will."

***

That night, cots had been set up in the cafeteria for Syo's large family to sleep on. He wasn't out of surgery yet, so everyone had refused to leave the hospital until they found out what happened.

It was three in the morning when a nurse entered the cafeteria. He approached the cots Syo and Kaoru's parents were sleeping on. "Kurusu-san?"

At the sound of the voice, everyone woke up. None had been able to sleep properly, all tense.

The nurse chuckled and asked if it was fine to turn on a light. At confirmation, he turned one on to a lower setting so as not to hurt anyone's eyes.

"You're here about Syo, is he out of surgery?" Mr. Kurusu had asked.

The nurse nodded. "Though it was touch and go on occasion, the surgery was a success. He's not awake yet, but by morning, he's expected to come around."

Quiet cheers erupted, everyone mindful of where they were. Mrs. Kurusu, Kaoru, Natsuki, Haruka, Otoya and Cecil had tears of relief running down their cheeks but smiled as wide as everyone else.

"Because it will be a delicate time, we'd like to request only those with him this morning visit him until the next day. However, we have no problems with video calls. Judging by everyone's refusal to leave, you're all eager to welcome him back."

"We can record a message for him now and Natsuki can play it. After all, it had been promised we'd all wish him _good morning_ when he came out of surgery," Cecil suggested.

The nurse nodded, happy to see the young man he'd seen fight for life had numerous reasons for it, each one of them still smiling and planning on what they should do for Syo while he recovered from such intense surgery.

***

Syo's eyes fluttered open. He felt some discomfort and slowly recalled he'd been in surgery since the day before. He didn't have any strength to talk, and he was given oxygen to assist with breathing, but he felt a surge of relief and joy to see he had woken up. By his bedside sat his mother and Kaoru, standing behind them were his father and Natsuki. He smiled tiredly for a second.

"Good morning, Syo," his parents greeted.

"Good morning, Syo-chan," Kaoru and Natsuki added.

Natsuki then held his smartphone in Syo's line of view and played a video.

Syo heard the same greeting from everyone of his friends, some extra messages included, such as _it's a bright, sunny day and the world is your oyster!_ from Otoya. His heart filled to bursting, tears welled in his eyes.

"Syo-chan?" Natsuki quietly called.

He slowly shook his head before mouthing _good morning_.

***

As the day passed, Syo regained some of his strength. Natsuki was with him at the time when he found his voice. "Good morning, Natsuki."

Natsuki felt tears in his eyes and forced himself not to cling onto Syo. He had to take care. Instead, he gave him a kiss on the forehead and smiled tenderly. "Good morning, my dearest Syo-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> After note: This was lengthy, huh? Glad you made it this far. Sorry for the tears, but at least there's a happy ending...even if Syo's still in hospital. But, you can bet everyone will celebrate when he's fully recovered!
> 
> The part about tests carried out in the middle of the night are from personal experience. When I was in hospital for a week last year, seriously ill, it didn't matter if it was 3am or not, a nurse would come in to check my blood pressure, pulse, oxygen, blood sugar and ketones (not diabetic, but I did have starvation ketoacidosis so they had to make sure levels were steady). During three days I was connected to a monitor, they also had to make sure my resting heart rate was steady, since I kept going tachycardic.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and while I won't ask for reviews, please don't flame.


End file.
